parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Parody Wiki:Who Framed Mickey Mouse
TheCartoonMan6107’s movie-spoofs of "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" It will appeared on Youtube on March 23, 2022. Cast: *Roger Rabbit - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Eddie Valiant - Wreck-It Ralph *Baby Herman - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) *Judge Doom - Victor Quartimaine (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) *Jessica Rabbit - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Dolores - Merida (Brave) *R.K. Maroon - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Marvin Acme - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) *Mickey Mouse - Balto *Bugs Bunny - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Donald Duck - Boris (Balto) *Daffy Duck - Piplup (Pokémon) *Smart Weasel - Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Greasy Weasel - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Stupid Weasel - Aeon the Terrible (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *Wheezy Weasel - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Psycho Weasel - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Dumbo - Burt (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Bongo the Gorilla - Jocktopus (Fish Hooks) *Yosemite Sam - Lord Farquad (Shrek) *Tweety - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Goofy - Bongo (My Big Big Friend) *Benny the Cab - Lighting McQueen (Cars) *Droopy - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Betty Boop - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Toon Judge Doom - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Teddy Valiant - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Lt. Santino - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Shoes as Themselves *Mrs. Herman - Janice Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Minnie Mouse - Jenna (Balto) *Pinocchio - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Big Bad Wolf - Big Bad Wolf (The Three Little Pigs (1933)) *Sylvester - Tiger (An American Tail 1 & 2) *Porky Pig - Pig (Back at the Barnyard) *Woody Woodpecker - Peck (Back at the Barnyard) *Lena Hyena - Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) *Tinker Bell - Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Director - General W.R. Monger (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Kids on Trolley - Charlie Brown, Linus Van Pelt and Schroeder Schulz (Peanuts) *Angelo - Shrek *Octopus - Squiddly Diddly *Bullets - Smurfs (The Smurfs) *Other Toons - Various Characters *Policemen on Motorcycles - Royal Guards (Tangled) *Singing Sword - Dr. Beatsy (UMIGO) Scenes: *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 1 - "Somethin's Cookin" *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 2 - Hollywood 1947 *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 3 - Public Transportation System *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 4 - In the Ink and Paint Club *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 5 - Patty Cake *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 6 - Scene of the Crime *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 7 - Ralph Finds Clumsy *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 8 - Toon Patrol *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 9 - Back at the Ink and Paint Club *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 10 - Minnie's Plea *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 11 - The Merry-Go-Round *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 12 - Shave And A Haircut *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 13 - "Drink The Drink!" *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 14 - Lightning McQueen the Racecar *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 15 - The Connection *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 16 - Doofenshmirtz Gets Shooted *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 17 - Toontown/"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 18 - Ralph Finds Gnorga *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 19 - Victor Makes Lightning McQueen Crash *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 20 - Victor's Plan *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 21 - Ralph sings The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 22 - Ralph and Archibald Snatcher Fight *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 23 - Ralph's Toon Enemy *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 24 - Ralph's Will/"Smile Darn Ya Smile (Reprise)" *Who Framed Mickey Mouse Part 25 - End Credits Movie used: *Who Framed Roger Rabbit Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Boss Baby 1 & 2 *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers *House of Mouse *Monsters vs. Aliens *Wreck-It Ralph 1 & 2 *Phineas and Ferb *Robin Hood *Dumbo *Peanuts Series *Brave *Lilo and Stitch *Up *Madagascar 1 & 2 *UMIGO *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Balto 1, 2 & 3 *Pokémon *Pokémon Film Series *The Squiddly Diddly Show *The Lego Movie 1 & 2 *Shrek *101 Dalmatians *Total Drama Series *Hotel Transylvania 1, 2 & 3 *Yin Yang Yo! *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *The Hunchback Of Norte Dame *Family Guy *Aladdin *Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *The Penguins of Madagascar *Darkwing Duck *Rudolph's Shiny New Year *The Good Dinosaur *The Powerpuff Girls *Cars 1, 2 & 3 *Wreck-It Ralph 1 & 2 *Teen Titans Go! *The Sword in the Stone *Norm of the North 1 & 2 *Despicable Me 1, 2 & 3 *Tangled *Littlest Pet Shop *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Dumbo *Pocahontas *The Smurfs 1 & 2 *101 Dalmatians *My Big Big Friend *An American Tail 1 & 2 *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *The Little Three Pigs (1933) *Back at the Barnyard *A Troll in Central Park *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *FernGully: The Last Rainforest *Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July *A Bug's Life *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Frosty the Snowman *VeggieTales *Zootopia *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Casper's First Christmas Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movies Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube